


(Cover) Past Perfect Tense by EllieBear

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Veronica and Logan are busy juggling their successful careers and their growing family. When Dick is accused of murder, the past comes back, throwing their perfectly balanced world into chaos.Nine-years post MKAT canon compliant.





	(Cover) Past Perfect Tense by EllieBear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Past Perfect Tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983255) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36518486865/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

   


End file.
